Royalty of China
by winteriscool
Summary: After MArinette falls deeply in love with Adrien they marry and have 3 children, Louis, Emma, and Hugo but what happens when hawkmoth strike China again? The 3 children evacuate to Paris, France but some certain people miss them and now want to visit them
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time they were heroes of China, the saviors really, but they loved each other in and out of the mask as the princess of China she'd soon have to choose a prince to marry, she knew of nobody but came from france but she slowly fell for a prince, who'd turn out to be her partner as she slowly fell in love with him deeper she made sure and confessed her love and they both knew they loved each other, in and out of the mask so he became her new prince and they Married and had 3 children wich we know as the 3 heirs

**_Emma's_**_** Point of view~**_

Summer slowly came to an end for us, a boring summer really, a summer with lots of boring parties that I was forced to attend a long with my brothers and meetings as well that were even more boring, but that's the cons that come along with being the children of Queen Marinette and King Adrien

"Hey Mama, would you mind if I go to the mall, I wanna go shopping and maybe eat some delicious pastries" I ask my mother who is currently trying to come up with some new clothing ideas, yes she does make us clothes, and I love it when she does but she rarely has any time to make them so I usually have to buy my own clothes, i'd like to make some of my own clothes and even have a few ideas and sketches on an extra notebook from last year but I have no idea how to make clothes, and i'm to scared to ask my mother how to make clothes.

"Of course, Emma but if you go out you have to make sure you bring Louis or Hugo, or a Bodyguard, your too nice and well pretty much get stuck in one place doing nothing and being harassed by the paparazzi" I laugh because it's true, everytime I go out I always get harassed by the paparazzi and they never leave me alone until Hugo or louis shoo them off, or a bodyguard of course

The next thing I do is nod and barge into Louis room,"Your taking me to go shopping, mom allowed me but only if you come with me because i'm to nice and wont shoo away the paparazzi unlike you" he rolls his eyes then laughs and tells me he will take me so I go get ready and so does he

After around 3 hours of shopping I have tons of bags that of course I am carrying while Louis constantly shoos away the paparazzi, and is starting to get very annoyed so we decide to run for it and duck inside a pastry shop and hide under a window where they can't see us and we sigh in relief and decide to stop for a lunch break here then go home of course

I put my stuff down at a table where you cant see me or my brother through the window so we'd be safe, well for now it is

"Ahhh shi-" Louis cuts himself off before cursing, he hated cursing, especially in front of family and random people

"What's wrong?" I ask worried, he almost never curses unless something or someone really angers him

"I think they stole my phone! can you order us food i'm going to go see if I can get it back, that is if they still have it" I nod as Louis leaves secretly to try and get his phone back, mom said if he gets his phone stolen again she won't buy him another for 2 months

I get up to order, I know exactly what I want, I want a mooncake with some tea and Louis will probably want a Coconut bun with some coffee to wake him up,"Hello How may I help you?" I hear the voice of a young man, he seemed around my age so I just assume he's here to earn some money for the summer, but it wasn't any of my business

"Ummm, Can I get a Mooncake, and some black tea?"

"Anything else?"

"Yea, can I also get a coconut bun and an espresso"

"Is that all?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you but can I also get a croissant and pearl milk tea?" I quickly think of Hugo, and I know that when we get home he'll bug us for his food, so this time I knew i'd get him something

"It's okay, it is my job after all" I see the guy smile and I smile and finish the order and give him the money

"What's your name so you'll know when your order is ready" I think it through should I tell him my real name or not? If I do will he be like the rest of the paparazzi? But he doesn't seem like that so I decide to tell him my name

"It's Emma" I smile and he looks a little shocked

"Weird I feel like i've heard that name before" I see him smile and I sigh in relief, he doesn't recognize me, thank god

"Alright your order will be ready in a span of 25-30 Minutes" He smiles and I go sit down again, and then I see Louis run in as fast as possible as he ducks and by a corner of the window I see the paparazzi running across the mall looking for him and I can hear him sigh and I just laugh

"I got my phone back, they were trying to snoop through it and it was really easy to get it back anyway, also did you order already?"

"Yea, it should be done in between 25-30 minutes" I see him check his phone to make sure nothing is broken or erased and then what I see next really makes me laugh, he starts kissing his phone like if his life depended on it

_**25-30 minutes later~**_

Emma your order is ready!" I hear my name and i'm glad to be leaving, the paparazzi have been looking for us still but it's only a few since most gave up since we were nowhere in sight for 30 minutes

I quickly run up to the counter but Louis beats me to it, I punch him in the arm and he just laughs and calls me weak, so when he starts walking I trip him and make fun of him, that's when we start bickering like normal siblings would usually do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Louis Point of View~**_

After me and my sister finally stop bickering I call in a bodyguard to take us home, just because I didn't want to get my phone stolen again, so after about 15 minutes my bodyguard texts me that hes outside

"C'mon Emma their outside already, lets run it so the paparazzi can't catch up with us" I whisper the last part because Emma said that they gut at the counter didn't recognize her, and he could be a possible friend since he didn't really know who she was so she was relaxed here, but of course I scolded her for telling him her real name, that situation could have turned out different

"Alright" We run for it, once were out of the pastry shop fans immediately spot us and in the next second there were tons of fans chasing us all the way to the parking lot, asking us questions and of course asking for autographs

"That's far enough" Our bodyguard says stopping all the fans from trying to grab us and Emma waves to them and smile while I just roll my eyes these people were annoying, I didn't like being chased, but then again that's the only reason why i'm so fast

At home Hugo asks us for his pastry, but I tell him we didn't get him anything but then Emma takes out a pastry and a drink and Hugo says he doesn't want it and Emma screams at him and force feeds him until it's all gone, that's the reason why were scared of Emma, she may look cute and sweet and might act it but when she's really angry her devil comes out, and that's when she gets really scary

"Well well, Emma be nice to Hugo he didn't mean to upset you like that" I heard my dad sneak up behind us and I jump of the sound of his voice, when he first spoke I thought we were in trouble

"Yes I did" Hugo smirks as Emma tries to smack him but he hides behind dad like a coward

"Putting this aside, i'll need you all on your best behavior today, and in your best attire, remember today's the gala where the whole kingdom is invited, and I suppose you 3 should be getting ready now" My dad says, great another annoying boring party

"Dad do we have to go? We don't want to spend our last day of summer vacation in a boring party" Hugo pleads for our dad to change his mind but he says it's very important

"Who knows, you might even meet someone, but if you do they'll have to go through my trial first, assuming there good enough anyway" He says jokingly, he's always been this way so I listen and go get ready for the gala or ball, or however you prefer saying it

After taking a shower, I meet my personal tailor since I had grown a bit since the last gala, Last time I wore a blue stripe two piece suit but this time around I was wearing a dark blue base color that looked like black from around 3 feet away and farther, but with now bow this time and had a white pocket where I stored a rose later and I went to go brush my teeth but after that I had other people style my hair, it was a long... painful wait for my hair to finally be done, but I guess I did look good... I think at least

_**Emma's Point of View~**_

I look up at the ceiling as I get out of the shower, I hated attending these types of things, but I was always was forced to, after I get out i'm immediately rushed to do my hair and makeup, after I turned 13 that's when they started applying makeup on me, and now im 15 and this is frustrating because Louis and Hugo don't have to endure this, only me

After they finish my makeup which took like an hour to do,my eyebrows look slightly thicker and fuller and a bit straighter and my skin looks a lot smoother than before, I had red lipstick on that stood up from my ombre hair, black with platinum blonde

Last year, my father and mother forgot to give me a birthday present unlike they did every year, so they let me dye my hair in return so I got an ombre

They finished my hair about 30 minutes later, putting half of my hair up in a bun and half of it down and I guess I did look kinda good

"Your mom made you this dress, go try it on" The women said showing me the dress that was a burgundy color and had a train in the back but was cut short in the front and had a sparkly top with sleeves that only covered a quarter of my arm, I was definitely in love with this dress, My mother definitely knew what my style was

After around 5 or so minutes i'm done putting on the dress that fitted me like a glove and vuala im done, finally and now all I have to do is greet people who come in

_**Hugos Point of View~**_

I want to finish this as fast as possible so I shower, I decide to take a long one because why not even tho I wanted to get done with this as fast as possible, They take me to do my hair and I get really bored, galas are no fun, the only fun thing is to be able to make fun of Emma, without her being able to hit me in front of the crowd, and you're probably wondering how old I am? Well im 14 and Emma and louis are 15, yes they are twins, but Louis is the older one by a day, and Emma often complains that it doesn't matter and that there still twins, but I couldn't care less whos older, as long as I can make fun of them a bit, just like I did to Emma, shes scary I mean did you see her stuff those pastries in my mouth, I laugh i'm talking to myself again

They finish my hair and i'm already half asleep but they tell me to go to the personal tailor where it takes almost an Hour or more to finally get a black suit, a normal one with a bow, and I guess i'm done, poor Emma she's probably frustrated because she has to do a lot more than us guys


End file.
